A Goblin's Tale
by ninewood
Summary: The Doctor and Rose help the Goblin King rescue his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story was originally posted on another site in 2008. With the death of David Bowie, I felt like it needed redone. So I hope you like it. RIP Goblin King!**_

Chapter One

The night sky shimmered with stars as the moon shined down on the buildings in The Goblin City and the windows were dark. The clouds drifted slowly in the sky when a large shadow moved across the sky and headed for the castle. The shadow changed shape while a pair of black leather boots landed on the balcony and headed for the wooden doors. The hand moved in front of the wooden doors when the wooden doors opened and someone walked inside. The soft footsteps filled the air while someone walked to the small bed and looked down.

Mirror was a tall fey with a thin build, a flawless face and body, long ink black hair neatly framing his face and his pointy ears were sticking out from under his hair. His eyes were a bright violet color and shined in the moonlight. He was dressed all in black and the black leather boots shimmered in the moonlight. Mirror smiled while moving the blankets back then slid his hands under Zeeni, The Goblin Princess, picking Zeeni up. He walked by the wooden doors then onto the balcony when he whistled and the hawcon landed in front Mirror.

The hawcon was thin, but muscular and was covered with thick brown feathers. The claws clicked the stone and the large wings rustled. The tail feathers swished back and forth and the yellow eyes looked at Mirror. Mirror placed Zeeni in the basket on the hawcon's back and closed the lid. Mirror nodded when the hawcon took flight and Mirror turned, looking at the dark room.

"Let the games begin!" Mirror said then changed back into a shadow and a soft laugh echoed into the night.

The sun started to rise while the clouds drifted slowly in the sky and the TARDIS sat near the building. The lights in the main room came up then the blue light flickered on and pulsated behind the glass. Down one of the long hallways passed a potted plant, several paintings, a small fountain with a dolphin on the top and four suits of armor was a door. The door led to the bedroom of the Doctor and he slept under the thick warm duvet. He usually didn't sleep, but it had only been a day since he regenerated and he was very tired. The lights came up then the sound of soft rock and roll music filled the air and the Doctor yawned. He opened his dazzling chocolate brown eyes when he got up and stretched.

"Ah!" the Doctor sighed then coughed, catching a sniff of his breath. "Ugh, morning breath!"

He pulled off the top of the striped pajamas that Rose had given him when he tossed the pajamas top onto the bed and looked down.

"Blimey, I have chest hair!" the Doctor said as he touched the soft hairs on his chest then noticed the hair on his arms and the back of his hands. Smiling, he moved the duvet back, got out of bed, walked inside the bathroom, turned the light on and saw his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't sure about his new face, but he was getting used to it and saw that the brown hair was sticking up on the top of his head. "Still wish it had been ginger."

The sky was bright as the Doctor walked up the stairs and the brown coat swirled around his long legs. He stood in front of the door when he knocked and placed his hands in the pockets. Opening the door, Jackie Tyler looked at him and frowned. She did like the Doctor, but wasn't happy that he was taking Rose away from her again and she looked at the brown coat, the brown pinstriped suit and the white converse sneakers he was wearing.

"Hello," the Doctor said, smiling.

"Hello, Rose isn't up yet," Jackie said.

"Oh," the Doctor said and Jackie stood back, opening the door some more.

"Well, come in and have some breakfast."

He walked inside as he took the brown coat off and she closed the door. She watched as he headed for the kitchen then followed him. To look at him, he seemed like another bloke, but she knew he was something else and that something had saved her Rose and the Earth more times than she could count. "Do you eat breakfast?"

"What? Oh, yes, I do," he said with a grin and a slight shake of his head. She walked to the stove while he hung the brown coat on the back of the chair and she stood against the counter.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"I don't know. How do you like them?"

"I like scrambled."

"Scrambled sounds great!" the Doctor said when Rose, who was wearing pink pajamas, walked into the kitchen and her blonde hair stood up around her head. "Good morning."

"Ah!" Rose shouted then ran out of the room and he looked at Jackie.

"Guess she didn't want you to see what she looks like first thing in the morning," Jackie said with a smile and he shrugged. Rose came back in the kitchen a few minutes later wearing a pink, long sleeve jumper, jeans and sneakers and sat at the table. Jackie had given the Doctor scrambled eggs, sausages, three bananas cut into little circles, toast with cherry jam and some tea and he sipped on the tea, looking at Rose. "Are you leaving today?"

"No, I have some work to do on the TARDIS," the Doctor said, closing his eyes half way then smiled. "Ah, tea, got to love it!"

"So we're staying home then?" Rose asked.

"Yep," the Doctor said with a pop of the "p" when something tapped on the window glass and they looked at what was at the window. It was small male hobgoblin with a round face, large black eyes, pointy ears, white hair and a turned up nose. It was wearing a metal hat, a black tunic and trousers and gray boots.

"What is that?!" Jackie asked and the Doctor got up, walking to the window. He put on the black framed glasses when he saw the leathery wings and titled his head to one side.

"It's a hobgoblin," the Doctor said. He took the glasses off, placing them in the pocket of his suit jacket, opened the window and smiled. "Hello!"

"'ello, are y'the Doctor?" Tesslok the hobgoblin asked in a high pitch voice.

"Yes, I am! Come in!"

Tesslok came into the kitchen as the Doctor watched it moving along the counter and Tesslok looked around.

"What can I do for you?" the Doctor asked.

"M'master sent me. He needs your help," Tesslok said, hopping onto the table and looked through the fruit bowl. "Oooooooooooooo!"

"Oi, stop that!" Jackie shouted, waving her arms at Tesslok.

"Yes, that's rude!" the Doctor said.

"Sorry," Tesslok said, placing the fruit back in the bowl.

"Who is your master?" Rose asked.

"The Goblin King."

"Well, go back and tell your master that I'm coming," the Doctor said and Tesslok nodded, heading for the window. They watched it leave when Jackie looked at Rose then at the Doctor and frowned.

"Guess you're going then?" Jackie sighed and Rose got up, walking to the Doctor.

"Guess so," Rose said, placing on a jean jacket then they left the flat and Jackie looked at the door.

"Bye," Jackie whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The Doctor moved around the console as he pushed buttons, twirled levers and flipped switches and Rose smiled, watching him. The soft sound of rock and roll music filled the air as he danced around the console and she sat on the jump seat with on leg over the arm of the jump seat.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"You'll see!" the Doctor said. He pushed some more buttons then they felt a slight bump and he smiled. "Ah, we're here!"

He held out his hand when Rose got up off the jump seat and took his hand. They walked to the doors when he unlocked the doors and they walked outside. The Doctor closed and locked the doors, turned around and looked at the landscape spreading out around them.

"Wow!" Rose whispered. She looked around when the Doctor sighed and walked to a black tree. He touched the dry bark when Rose walked closer and slid her hand into his. "So where are we?"

"This is the Goblin Kingdom." He pointed as Rose saw the large maze in the distance and gasped.

"What is THAT?!"

"That is the labyrinth."

They headed down the hill while he held her hand tightly in his and they walked quickly down the path. They walked for a while then stopped at the wall and Rose saw the dead vines on the walls. The Doctor let go of her hand as he walked closer to the wall and looked around.

"Now, where's the door?" the Doctor asked, pressing his lips together.

They looked for the door when the sound of footsteps came closer and the Doctor placed Rose behind him. He took out the sonic screwdriver when someone walked closer and was spraying something at the roses on the nearby bushes.

"Hoggle?!" the Doctor asked with wide eyes and Hoggle the dwarf looked at him.

"Who are you?" Hoggle asked.

"I'm the Doctor!" the Doctor said and Hoggle placed the spray gun down, crossing his hands across his chest.

"You don't say!"

"Well, I know it's been years, but I am the Doctor and this Rose."

"Hi, what are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm a dwarf," Hoggle said then came closer and looked at the Doctor. "Not too bright, is she?"

"Oi, watch your gob!"

"Yes, that was rude!" the Doctor said.

"Well, she is! Why are you here?" Hoggle asked.

"Your master sent for me."

"He isn't my master!"

"That's not what I heard."

"Do you want my help or not?!"

"Yes, now, where is the door?" the Doctor asked and Hoggle walked to the wall. He pushed on the wall when a door opened and the Doctor smiled. "Ah, thanks!"

They walked inside when the door slammed shut and Rose turned around. The Doctor took her hand when they walked to the right and the vines and branches were scattered on the ground in all directions. They walked for what seemed like miles until Rose and the Doctor stopped then he turned and looked at her.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere," Rose sighed and the Doctor looked at the wall.

"There has to be a door here somewhere," the Doctor said.

"'Allo!" a tiny voice said and they looked at the tiny worm sitting near a hole in the wall. It had wild blue hair and a blue scarf and the Doctor knelt down.

"Well, hello, Little Friend."

"Do I know you?" the Worm asked.

"I'm the Doctor!"

"You are?! Well, 'ow are you?!"

"Fine. Fine. Now, where is the door?"

"It's right behind you."

The Doctor stood up, walking to the wall and reached out, feeling the opening.

"Ah, thanks!" the Doctor said and looked left and right.

"Y'sure you don't want t'come in for some tea? The Missus has just made a pot."

"No, thanks," he said and Rose walked to him.

"Which way do we go?" Rose asked.

"I think it's to the left."

"No, don't go that way! Never go that way!" the Worm shouted and the Doctor smiled.

"If you say not to go that way, I'm going that way!" the Doctor said when he headed to the left and Rose shrugged. She ran to catch up with him as they walked along the pathway and he held her hand tightly in his.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Seeing how it was never explained just what Jareth was, I decided to make him human. And David Bowie's eyes were not different colors. His left eye was injured when he was a teenager and that is why the pupil was left wide open and looked brown.**_

Chapter Two

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Rose asked while they walked around the corner and the Doctor used a piece of chalk to mark their way.

"Of course I am," he said as the stone was lifted by tiny men and the mark pointed in the other direction. "Oh, now that's just cheating."

"So we've been walking in circles?"

"No," the Doctor said with a small blue which made his freckles stand out then he shrugged. They kept walking until the Doctor smiled as they came out of the labyrinth and saw the Goblin City spreading out before them.

"See, I knew we were going the right way," the Doctor said as Rose rolled her eyes while they walked down the path and he gently squeezed her fingers. They walked along the path when they walked inside the city and the goblins looked at them. The Doctor looked around when he smiled and went around the corner, up a few stairs and stopped in front a pair of large doors.

"What's this?" Rose asked, pointing to the doors.

"This is the Goblin Castle."

"And the Goblin Queen lives here?"

"Goblin KING!" the Doctor corrected when he saw the large statue in front of the doors and frowned. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"That is the gate keeper."

The statue moved when the Doctor pulled Rose behind him and took the sonic screwdriver out of the pocket, pointing the sonic screwdriver at the statue. The statue moved closer when the Doctor pushed the button and the statue stopped. They watched as the statue shivered then fell apart and the pieces clattered to the ground.

"Ow!" the voice under the pieces shouted.

"Wha' jist ha'ened?" the other voice shouted and the pieces moved. They watched as two goblins crawled out from under the pieces and stood up.

"Oh, sorry, that was me!" the Doctor said, helping them up.

"Who are you?" Gobmek the goblin asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, yeah, we were expecting you," Snotlark the goblin said when they opened the doors and the Doctor and Rose walked inside. The doors closed as they walked along the main hallway and Rose looked around.

"Wow!" Rose whispered.

They walked down the hallway as the Doctor led the way and Rose looked at the statues.

"Um, Doctor, that statue just winked at me," she whispered and the Doctor smiled.

"It has good taste," the Doctor whispered when they came to an archway and they walked inside the room. The Doctor placed a hand out when they stopped and looked at what was before them. Stairs went in all directions as they stood at the top of a staircase that went straight down and Rose looked over the edge, holding tightly onto the Doctor's arm.

"Whoa!" Rose said when they backed up and walked down the hallway. They walked onward when they came to a pair of large doors and the Doctor opened the doors. They walked inside the room when Rose looked at who was sitting on the throne and hoped that she wasn't drooling.

"WHO is THAT?"

"THAT, Rose Tyler, is Jareth the Goblin King."

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Nope." the Doctor said, popping the "p".

"He looks amazing!" Rose whispered and the Doctor glared at her.

"What am I, chopped liver?!"

"No, I was just saying..."

"Let's go." the Doctor said and they walked slowly toward the throne.

Jareth was tall man with a slim, flawless body and a very handsome face. His long, wild hair was a white/blonde color and his eyes were two different colors, the right eye was blue and the left eye was brown. The pupil of the left eye was wide open and Rose noticed the pain in his eyes. He wore a tight white shirt, open at the top, a black leather waistcoat, black leather gloves, a gold chain hung around his neck and a triangle shaped amulet with a circle with an infinity symbol on it hung from the end, tight gray trousers and black leather boots which ended at his knees. He looked so tired while his right leg hung over the arm of the throne and his head was cupped in his left hand.

"Jareth?" the Doctor asked when Jareth looked at them and sat up.

"Who are you?" Jareth asked as he got up off the throne and walked to them.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler," the Doctor said as Jareth stood in front of them and frowned.

"You're not the Doctor," Jareth snarled and his eyes went into tight slits.

"Well, it has been years, but it's me. Let's see. When was the last time we saw each other? Oh yes! It was just after that girl left. What was her name?" the Doctor asked when he started pacing then snapped his fingers. "Oh, yes, her name was Sarah!"

"NEVER mention that name!" Jareth said through clenched teeth.

"Anyway, I came to visit and this place was falling apart. The labyrinth was going wild. Everyone was rioting. You were just sitting here, doing nothing. I just walked over and pulled you up then hung you out that window over there," the Doctor said, pointing to the window to his left and Rose's eyes went wide.

"You didn't!" Rose gasped.

"I did! I threatened to let him go, but he changed into a white owl and flew back inside. We had a really good shouting match until we agreed that it was his fault for acting like such an idiot. Bad enough that he kidnaps her little brother..."

"SHE WISHED HIM AWAY!" Jareth growled.

"But you didn't have to treat her like that!"

"What was I supposed to do!? LET her win?!"

"No, all you had to do was treat her like a human being. You remember what that was like, right?"

"He's human?" Rose asked.

"He was born human. He was taken by the goblin queen when he was a baby and raised here. Anyway, you treated Sarah like dirt and she left."

"And took most of me with her," Jareth sighed and Rose saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Eh, what is he talking about?" Rose asked.

"He fell in love with her," the Doctor said.

"Did she love you back?"

"She was only fifteen."

"So, I knew what love was at that age."

"Even if she did love him, she picked her step-brother over him."

"Ah."

"Still think I'm not the Doctor?"

"No," Jareth sighed.

"Good! Now, why did you send for me?"

"Come with me," Jareth said as he walked to the doors then opened the doors. Walking down the hallway, he led them to the curved staircase as he went up the stairs and Rose took the Doctor's hand and they went to catch up with him.

Jareth led the way as they walked up the stairs then came to a long hallway and Rose was impressed by the lush decorations. They kept walking when they came to a pair of doors and Jareth opened the doors. They walked inside the bedroom as Rose looked around and smiled.

"Wow!" Rose whispered.

The bedroom spread out around them with a large window to the right of the doors and the stain glass shimmered in bright colors. The walls were stone and were covered with paintings and a blue carpet covered the floor. The furniture was posh and elegant and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. A four poster bed was at the top of a small staircase and had a ruby red duvet and pillow cases with gold trim. Jareth closed the door when he walked to the fireplace and looked up at the painting hanging over the fireplace. The painting was of a female fey with long golden hair and crystal blue eyes. Her face and body were flawless and she wore a long white dress and golden slippers. Around her neck was a gold necklace and the amulet matched the amulet Jareth wore.

"Who is that?"

"My wife, Nari," Jareth said.

"She's beautiful," the Doctor whispered and Rose frowned.

" _What am I then? Chopped liver?"_ Rose thought and Jareth, with great sadness in his eyes, looked at the Doctor.

"Yes, she was."

"What do you mean she was?" Rose asked.

"She died."

"Oh."

"How did she die?" the Doctor asked.

"She died in childbirth," Jareth sighed.

"You're a father?"

"Yes, and that is why I sent for you."

"I don't understand."

"Someone took my daughter."

"Who took her?" Rose asked.

"Nari's husband," Jareth said as the Doctor and Rose looked at him with stunned looks on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What do you mean her husband? You said you were her husband," Rose said.

"I am," Jareth said.

"Then how could her husband take your daughter?"

"Nari and I had been friends since childhood. We did everything together. When we were at school..."

"You went to school?"

"Of course he did. He didn't learn how to be the Goblin King from the Dummy's Guide to Goblin Magic," the Doctor teased and she gently shoved him.

"You're being rude."

"I am?"

"...May I continue?" Jareth asked

"See, THIS is why Sarah left!"

"STOP SAYING HER NAME!"

"Sorry," the Doctor said with a hurt look on his face.

"When we were at school, we met Nol. Like Nari, Nol was fey or fairy. He was my best friend. Then, when we were sixteen, war broke out between Nol's kingdom and Nari's. It was hard not to pick sides, but I loved Nari. It was decided that marriage was the only way to stop the war and Nari married Nol. Nol did love her and knew who she really wanted to be with. She would come here, where she felt loved and wanted, and I treated her like a queen. This made my mother very angry, but we didn't care. After I became king, a war broke out and she told me she had to go back to Nol. I didn't want her to leave, but she did. That was around the time... It was when..."

"Why did you take that little boy?" Rose asked.

"I had my reasons. One was I was very lonely. The other was I needed an heir. Another was I was just tired of this life. Nari and I had talked about just disappearing. Finding a little village and settling down. There are places on your world where we could do that."

"But you fell in love with Sarah," the Doctor said.

"THAT was an accident!"

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"The war ended and Nari came to me in tears. She said that Nol had been reported killed in battle and I told her that she could stay here. We asked The Great Queen and King of The Fey to void their marriage and they did. We were married eight years ago and were happy. When Nari told me that she was going to have my child, I was so full of love that I thought my heart would burst."

"Then she died."

"Yes. It was at her funeral that we got a shock. Nol arrived and was insane. He had been captured and tortured, but had escaped. He went into a rage when he saw that Nari was dead. He told me that he was going to take back what he thought was his."

"Your daughter?" the Doctor asked.

"I think so. I mean what else did I have that he didn't? Nari was dead. He went back to his kingdom and now he's taken my daughter!" Jareth said then staggered to one side and Rose caught him.

"Easy," Rose said as she helped Jareth up the stairs and helped him lay down on the bed. The Doctor followed them when he sat on the bed and checked Jareth's pulse. "How is he?"

The Doctor got up when they walked to one side of the room and she looked into his eyes.

"I think he's dying," the Doctor whispered.

"What's he dying from?" Rose whispered.

"I think he's giving up. Without his wife and child, he has nothing to live for."

"Then we have to help him."

"Jareth, do you know where Nol is?" the Doctor asked, looking at him.

"Yes," Jareth said when he tried to sit up, but the Doctor had walked back to the bed and gently held him down.

"Don't move. Tell me where he is and I'll go get your daughter back."

"I'm that bad, eh?"

"No!" the Doctor said, elongating the "o".

"Don't try to trick me, Doctor, I know I'm dying," Jareth said and the Doctor sighed. "There is a map over there."

The Doctor got up when he walked to the desk and picked the map off the desk. He placed on the black framed glasses as he looked at the map and Rose stood next to him.

"Can't you just wave your hands and send us there?" Rose asked.

"I would if I was strong enough. He has his kingdom guarded with runes and spells. I also could have flown there myself, but the winds around the castle are too wild."

"We'll go in the morning," the Doctor said, taking the glasses off and placed them in the pocket. Rose looked at him when she saw the anger in the Doctor's eyes and she frowned.

Rose looked at her reflection in the mirror as she smiled and twirled around in a circle. Jareth had given her a room that looked like it came out of a fairy tale and the nightgown was so warm and soft. She turned around when she looked at the four poster bed and it had a blue canopy over the top. She walked to the bed when she moved the dark blue duvet back and slid under the duvet. Lying down, she moved the duvet up and the torches on the walls went down. The room was dark while she lying on her back and listened to the castle. The walls seem to whisper a soft lullaby as she sighed and closed her eyes, rolling onto her right side.

Suddenly a sound made her open her eyes as she sat up and looked into the darkness. Something moved in the shadows as she looked around and reached over for a candle. She felt something touch her hand when she jumped then screamed and something screamed back. The door to the room opened as the Doctor, wearing a white night shirt, ran inside the room and held the sonic screwdriver in his hand. Rose could see the blue light of the tip in the semi darkness as he came inside the room and something ran passed him.

"What was that?" Rose asked, pulling the duvet around her waist. The Doctor closed and locked the door as he walked to the bed and the torches flickered up, lighting the room in a warm glow. He checked under the bed, in the wardrobe, behind and under every piece of furniture then closed the curtains, carefully walked to the bed and sat on the bed, placing the sonic screwdriver on the table. Rose looked at the nightshirt as she tried not to smile and he brushed some of his hair back.

"Goblins," the Doctor said as he took her hand and wrapped her fingers in his. "Are you alright?"

"No!"

"Want me to stay with you?"

Rose was stunned, but she knew she was also scared and nodded. The Doctor slowly got up when he walked around to the other side of the bed and laid on top of the duvet. He snuggled closer as she looked at him and he brushed the hair from her face.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" Rose asked and he shook his head. She felt him slowly place an arm around her as they went head to head and she closed her eyes. He gently stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep and he looked at her, closing his eyes and went to sleep himself.

Mirror looked into the crystal as he watched the Doctor and Rose sleeping and a growl filled the darkness. Mirror sat in the semi dark throne room as his left leg hung over the arm of the throne and the leg swung back and forth.

"So, Jareth sent for the Doctor, did he?" Mirror growled then shook the crystal and the TARDIS appeared. "Let's see how far he gets without this!"

Mirror waved his right hand over the crystal as the TARDIS vanished then reappeared in the crystal and he smiled. Mirror got up off the throne as he walked to the shelves and placed the crystal on the holder sitting on the shelf. Mirror laughed as he left the room and the doors closed slowly behind him.

The bedroom became brighter when Rose sighed and snuggled closer to the Doctor, placing her head on his chest. She started waking up when she heard the soft beating of his hearts and she opened her eyes. She watched the shadows on the wall as she smiled then cupped her mouth when his stomach made a loud gurgling noise. She gently tapped her fingers in time with his hearts when he placed her hand against his chest and she looked up at him. The Doctor sighed then slowly opened his eyes, looking at her.

"Good morning," the Doctor said with a yawn.

"Morning," Rose said as she sat up and he smiled at her. "What?"

"Well, yesterday you screamed when I saw you first thing in the morning," the Doctor teased and she laughed.

"Yesterday, I looked like a witch!"

Rose got out of bed and noticed a tub was sitting in one corner of the room. The Doctor looked at it then at her when he got out of bed, picked up the sonic screwdriver off the table and walked to the door.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" the Doctor asked, stopping at the door.

"Thanks," Rose said as he smiled then left the room and closed the door.

"You're welcome," the Doctor whispered as he touched the door then walked down the hallway.

Rose and the Doctor walked out of the labyrinth when they looked at the hill and Hoggle walked closer.

"Right, Hoggle, I want you to take good care of Jareth," the Doctor said and Hoggle grunted.

"Why should I? He doesn't give a fig about me," Hoggle growled.

"Because it's a nice thing to do and because I said so!" the Doctor said as he locked eyes with Hoggle and crossed his arms across his chest. Hoggle shook then nodded as he went inside the labyrinth and Rose took the Doctor's hand. The Doctor led the way as they walked along the path to where the TARDIS was parked then stopped seeing it wasn't there.

"What?"

"Where did the TARDIS go?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said when something tapped his right leg and he looked down then smiled. "Well, hello."

Sir Didymus was a small fox with red and white fur and wearing a cavalier's outfit with an eye patch over his right eye. He was sitting on Ambrosius , the sheepdog and Rose smiled.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Rose said.

"Cute? I am anything, but cute, Young Lady!" Sir Didymus said.

"Sorry."

"Rose Tyler, this is Sir Didymus," the Doctor said and Sir Didymus looked at him.

"You seem to know me, Sir, but I do not know you," Sir Didymus said.

"Oh, sorry, I am the Doctor."

"You are?"

"Yes," he Doctor said, kneeling down and Ambrosius sniffed his hand. Ambrosius ruffed and wagged its tail as The Doctor patted the fur then stood up.

"Well, seeing how Ambrosius knows you. What can I do for you, Doctor?"

"We seem to have misplaced my ship. Have you seen a large blue box about this tall? It was sitting right here."

"No, I haven't."

"Wonderful. Now how are we going to go rescue Jareth's daughter?"

"Someone has snatched Princess Zeeni!?"

"Is that her name? Jareth didn't tell us. Yes, someone took her."

"Then we will go with you to get her back!"

"Alright," the Doctor said when he took out the map and looked at it. He looked around when he nodded and placed the map away in his pocket. "Guess we'll go that way."

The Doctor took Rose's hand as they headed down the hill and the clouds moved slowly across the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The fire flickered in the darkness as the Doctor looked at the map on his lap and pushed the black rimmed glasses up a bit. He sighed when he placed the map back into the pocket and took the black rimmed glasses off. He looked over at Rose sleeping next to him when he carefully touched her hair and she smiled. He smiled back when he placed the black rimmed glasses in the pocket then snuggled down next to her. He placed her hand in his when he yawned and went to sleep while the clouds moved across the moon.

The Doctor led the way as they walked through the forest and the trees encircled them. Rose held his hand as Sir Didymus followed behind them and Rose looked around. She heard the sounds of birds singing and what surprised her was it wasn't birdsong she heard, but actual words. She smiled as they walked along then jumped and tapped the Doctor.

"That tree moved," Rose whispered and the Doctor smiled.

"So do the stones. Just smile and wave back," the Doctor said, waving to an oak tree and it waved back. They walked along when the bushes moved and they stopped. The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver when the bush moved and something rolled out from behind the bush, stopping in front of them.

"Aw!" Rose said to a small ball of blue fur and the big black eyes blinked at them. "What is it?"

"Uh-oh," the Doctor said after scanning the small ball of blue fur and placed her behind him. "It's a veejee."

"We must be away, Doctor!" Sir Didymus said, taking out a tiny sword.

"What's the matter? It doesn't look that dangerous," Rose said.

The bushes moved when more veejees appeared and rolled closer, encircling them. They were different colors as they started growling and the Doctor held his right hand up.

"No one move!" the Doctor said as he held the sonic screwdriver tightly in his hand and Rose looked at him. His eyes were in tight slits when the bushes shook again and a large, orange fur veejee appeared. It was as tall as the Doctor and had large yellow eyes and four rows of sharp teeth.

"Let me guess. That's their mother?" Rose asked.

"Yep," the Doctor said, popping the "p".

The large veejee moved closer and closer as the little veejees parted and the Doctor looked at the large veejee and the large veejee growled at him.

"Now, now, there is no need for that," the Doctor said as the large veejee stopped and sniffed the air. The Doctor watched as the large veejee growled to the others and the little veejees scattered into the bushes. The large veejee looked at the Doctor when the large veejee growled and puffed itself up.

"Why is it doing that?" Rose asked.

"Right, everyone back up slowly," the Doctor whispered while the large veejee moved closer then roared.

"Doctor?"

"Run!"

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand as they ran and the large veejee followed. The large veejee roared as they ran when the Doctor looked up and the trees seemed to come closer. They stopped as they panted when the limbs of the trees grabbed them and lifted them into the air. Sir Didymus and Ambrosius barked as the large veejee growled, snapped at them and tried to reach them. Rose waved her hand at it when the Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That's just making it madder," the Doctor whispered.

"Then do something," Rose whispered when they heard whistling and the large Veejee looked at the trees.

The whistling grew louder when the greenjaks appeared and Rose blinked. They were tall males who were very thin with long green hair and green leaves covered their shoulders, wrists, hips and ankles. They looked like they were made out of wood and their eyes were two black holes.

"What are they?"

"Greenjaks," the Doctor said and placed the sonic screwdriver in the pocket. The greenjaks moved closer as the large veejee growled and the greenjaks raised their hands. Thorns flew out of the fingers as the large veejee roared then rolled away. The greenjaks looked at the trees when one of them walked closer and blinked.

"Down," Bentak the greenjaks said and the trees let the Doctor, Rose, Ambrosius and Sir Didymus down. The Doctor brushed the leaves out of his hair when Bentak walked closer and looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"I am Bentak. What brings you here, Doctor?"

"Well, you see, someone has taken The Goblin King's daughter and..."

Bentak whistled when the Doctor frowned and his hand carefully moved toward the pocket. They watched as four greenjaks came closer and they were carrying a large carrier between them. They placed the carrier down when Bentak nodded and the Doctor held his hand out. Rose took his hand as they walked to the carrier and the Doctor sat down on the seat at the center of the carrier. Rose sat next to him when the carrier rose into the air and she gasped. The four greenjaks started walking as the Doctor looked around and Rose looked at the Doctor.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said as they headed off into the forest and Sir Didymus and Ambrosius took the rear.

The trees parted when Rose gasped at the sight of the houses made of wood in the trees and the greenjaks moved by. The greenjaks looked at them as the Doctor smiled and nodded then grunted when the carrier came to a sudden stop.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked and Bentak walked closer.

"The animals cannot come inside the village," said Bentak, pointing at Sir Didymus and Ambrosius.

"I see," the Doctor said and he turned around in the seat. "Sir Didymus? I'm afraid that you have to go around and we will meet you at the river."

"As you wish, Doctor," Sir Didymus said with a nod of his head and hitched Ambrosius to the right.

"Why did they have to leave?" Rose asked.

"You know what dogs do to trees, right?" the Doctor asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Oh!" Rose said as the carrier moved forward and they headed for the large palace at the center of the glade then was lowered to the ground. The Doctor took her hand as they got off the carrier and headed for the palace. They stood in front of the door when the Doctor took hold of the gold cord and pulled on the gold cord. The sounds of wind whistling filled the air when the door slowly opened and someone stood in the doorway.

"Hello," the Doctor said and Grenwik the greenjaks looked at him.

"Who are you?" Grenwik asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Why are you here, Doctor?"

"Someone took The Goblin King's daughter and we are going to rescue her."

"Ah, well, come in!" Grenwik said when he opened the door more and they walked inside. The entire palace was made of wood and the greenjaks that worked and lived in the palace moved about, looking at them.

"Amazing," Rose whispered as they walked along and headed up the wooden stairs. They walked along when they came to a large door and Grenwik opened the door to a large bedchamber.

"This will be your room," Grenwik said as they walked inside the posh bedchamber, lit with lamps glowing in some sort of light, and Grenwik closed the door. The Doctor walked to the wooden bed when he looked down at the duvet made of leaves and Rose looked out the window.

"I think we should get some sleep. It's a long walk to the river," the Doctor said when Rose walked closer and sat on the bed.

"I just realized that we've been here for a few days, but I'm not hungry or thirsty."

"I noticed that too," the Doctor said when he sat on the bed and looked at her. "You don't mind sharing again?"

"No." Rose walked to the bed when she moved the duvet back and went to lie on the bed. The Doctor walked to the other side of the bed as she moved the duvet up and he went to lie next to her. He yawned as they watched the leaf curtains closing and Rose snuggled closer, closing her eyes. He watched as Rose went to sleep then rolled onto his left side and placed his head in his left hand. He watched her sleep until he yawned then placed his head on the leaves and closed his eyes. He slid her hand into his as the Doctor smiled and the soft sound of crickets filled the air.

"NO!" Mirror shouted as he looked at the Doctor and Rose in the crystal and tossed the crystal against the wall. The crystal shattered as Mirror growled and hit the arm of the throne. "The Veejees were supposed to stop them!"

"Let me do it," a voice said as Mirror looked at Yanna, a young fey female, standing at the edge of the shadows and he smiled.

"Can you stop them?"

"Am I or am I not a great hunter?" she asked and Mirror swung his left leg back and forth.

"Don't fail me!" Mirror snarled then heard the sound of howling and the laughter echoing in the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The trees gave way to a large grassy area while the Doctor swung Rose's hand back and forth and the hills spread out around them.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"According to the map, we have to go this way," the Doctor said when he stopped and looked at who was standing at the top of the large hill.

"Who's that?"

The Doctor walked closer when several gray wolves came down the hill and circled around them. The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver as the wolves sniffed the air and growled, showing them their sharp teeth.

"You are far from home," Yanna said as she walked down the hill and the wolves looked back at her.

Yanna was tall with a thin, flawless body and had long white hair and blue eyes. She wore tan fur boots, tight tan trousers, a bronze bra covering her breasts and a white fur cape was draped over her shoulders.

"Yanna," the Doctor said, nodding his head and Yanna walked closer and titled her head.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What do you want!?"

"We are just traveling through. Now move these things before someone gets hurt," the Doctor said and Yanna walked closer as the wolves parted, looking into his eyes.

"No one just passes through here, Doctor. Now, I suggest you run."

"You shouldn't threaten me, Little Hunter."

"I do as a please!"

"It's a really bad idea to anger me."

"Are you trying to intimidate me? I am the hunter and you are nothing, but prey. So, as I stated before, run!" Yanna said as she walked away and the wolves moved closer. She kept walking up the hill when the Doctor sighed and Rose looked at him,

"Do we run?" Rose asked when the Doctor took Rose's hand and turned. They ran as the wolves followed and the growling echoed around them. They ran over the hills and by the bushes when they came to a stream and the Doctor looked around. Seeing the wooden bridge, he ran then crossed the bridge when they stopped and he turned around. Rose panted as the Doctor looked at the wolves on the other side of the bridge and he frowned, looking angry.

"Why di-did they stop?"

"We crossed over the line. Yanna's kingdom ends at the bridge," the Doctor said and took the map out. He placed the black rimmed glasses on when he looked at the map, looked around then placed the black rimmed glasses and map away. "We have to go that way."

Rose nodded as they walked along the path and the sun started going down behind the trees.

The trees encircled them as they walked along and Rose held onto the Doctor's hand. He didn't want to admit that he liked having her hand in his and softly smiled. The sky was growing dark when he saw a cave and walked closer. He scanned it with the sonic screwdriver when they went inside and Rose sat on a rock. The Doctor went outside as he gathered some sticks and walked inside. He made a fire circle when he removed a box of waterproof matches, lit a match to start a fire then placed the box away and Rose sat near him. The Doctor smiled when he placed an arm around her and she snuggled closer.

"One more day and we'll be at the river," the Doctor said as she nodded and looked at the fire.

"I can't imagine what it's like for Jareth. I mean being so far away from your child," Rose said.

"Guess the same thing Jackie's going through," the Doctor whispered, looking at the ground. He was stunned when she lifted his chin up and swept some hair from his eyes.

"Well, you aren't forcing me to go with you, you know. I'm a big girl and I want to be with you."

"I just don't want to come between you two."

"You're not. I know that you'll always bring me back to her."

"Yep," the Doctor said as she snuggled closer, placing her head on his shoulder. He looked at the fire as the flames flickered on the wood and he sighed, placing his head against her head.

Yanna screamed as she was sucked into the crystal and Mirror picked it up. He walked to the shelf when he placed the crystal on the holder and walked to the throne. Mirror sat down as he swung his left leg over the arm of the throne and flicked a crystal into his right hand. He watched as the crystal showed Rose and the Doctor sleeping and Mirror's eyes went dark.

"You will never make it. I will see to that!" Mirror snarled and tossed the crystal against the wall.

They walked along as the sun sparkled on the leaves and the birds sang in the trees. The Doctor bent down when he picked a flower and handed it to Rose. Shyly smiling, she took it and placed it in her hair, making him smile back. They walked along when something moved behind the trees and they stopped. The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver as he pointed at the trees when something came out from behind the trees and they looked at it.

"What is that?" Rose asked.

Ludo was large creature with long shaggy reddish brown fur, yellow eyes and two horns curled on the sides of his head.

"Ludo!" the Doctor said with wide eyes and placed the sonic screwdriver away. Ludo moved closer when he sniffed the air then a low growl filled the air.

"Dok-tur!" Ludo grumbled, picking the Doctor up and wrapped the large arms around him.

"Air!" the Doctor gasped as Ludo let him down and the Doctor patted the soft thick fur. "Rose Tyler, this is Ludo!"

"Hi," Rose said when Ludo walked closer and sniffed her. He picked her up then wrapped the large arms around her and her face became buried in the soft thick fur. "Dofta!"

"Let her down," the Doctor said as Ludo let Rose down and she panted.

"He's a g-good hugger!"

"Yes, he is! Now, let's go. The river is that way," the Doctor said, pointing to the left and Ludo titled its head.

"Ri-va!" Ludo grumbled as he pointed to the right and the Doctor took the map out. He looked at the map when he sighed and put it away.

"He's right," the Doctor said as they headed down the path and Ludo followed them.

"Um, Doctor, he's following us," Rose said.

"Yes, he is."

"Why?"

"Maybe he wants to help. Does that bother you?"

"No."

"Then let's keep going."

Rose nodded as they walked down the path and the sunlight sparkled off the leaves.

Sir Didymus and Ambrosius waited at the bank of river near a large fallen tree and Sir Didymus looked around. He sat up straighter when the Doctor and Rose appeared and walked closer.

"Ah, there you are!" Sir Didymus said then saw Ludo and his tail wagged back and forth. "And you brought Brave Ludo with you!"

"You know him?" Rose asked.

"They're Sarah's friends," the Doctor said.

"Oh!"

"Well, come on!" the Doctor said as they headed for the tree and Rose held the Doctor's hand. They walked to the tree when the Doctor saw the thick patches of slippery moss then looked at Sir Didymus. "Sir Didymus, you and Ambrosius go first."

"On our way," Sir Didymus said, but Ambrosius didn't move. "Come now, Old Boy. On you go."

Ambrosius whimpered as the Doctor and Rose watched them moved across the tree and Ambrosius shook.

"Easy, Ambrosius, it's not that far," Sir Didymus said as they came to the other side and he patted Ambrosius' head.

"Alright, Rose, let's go," the Doctor said as he got onto the tree and reached down for her. She climbed up next to him when they headed across the tree and the water roared below them. They were careful around the moss when the tree started shaking and the Doctor looked behind them.

"Ludo, no, wait until we're across!" the Doctor shouted as Ludo started to climb onto the tree and the tree rocked back and forth. Rose tried to keep her balance while the Doctor waved his arms in circles then fell off the tree. He hit the water when Rose gasped and Ludo moaned.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as the water started carrying the Doctor downstream and she dived into the water, swimming after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The water rushed around her as Rose came up for air then saw the Doctor a few feet in front of her. She swam as she reached out for him and took hold of the brown coat. She pulled him closer as she fought the water and headed for the shore. She pulled him up to the shore as Rose climbed up next to him and rolled him over.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as she shook him then placed her head down on his wet chest. She didn't hear anything when she arched his head back as she tried to remember the CPR training she took in swim class at school and closed her eyes. She placed her mouth around his when she pinched his nose closed and breathed into him. She pressed down on the left side of his chest, did the same with the right side, when she breathed into him again, but he didn't wake up. She repeated the procedure two more times when she felt water going into her mouth and spit. She heard him coughing when she rolled him to his right side and the Doctor coughed the water out. She rolled him onto his back as he panted then laid her head down on his wet chest. She heard both of his hearts beating hard and fast in her ear in a matching rhythm as he looked at the sky and stroked her hair.

"Th-thank you," the Doctor whispered.

"You're welcome," Rose said when Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius came closer and she sat up.

"Is he alright?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Yes," Rose said when the Doctor reached into the pocket, took the billfold and the map out and sighed.

"They're all we-wet," the Doctor said, placing them back into the pocket.

"Don't talk," Rose said and stroked his wet hair back. The Doctor reached into the other pocket and felt the black rimmed glasses, but something was missing.

"Oh n-no."

"What?"

"I lo-lost my sonic sc-screwdriver."

"It's around here somewhere. Don't worry. We'll find it," Rose said as she stroked his hair and he sighed then coughed.

Ludo looked at them when he moaned while the Doctor looked at him and he tried not to laugh because Ludo was upside down.

"L-ludo, I'm a-alright. I'm no-not mad at you," the Doctor said and Ludo walked closer.

Ludo carefully picked the Doctor up when they walked along the riverbank and the Doctor placed his head against the soft fur. They walked onward when Rose turned and saw that the Doctor had closed his eyes. She walked to him when she checked him and he was asleep. They kept walking when Rose saw something sparkling in the sunlight and she ran down the riverbank. She smiled when she saw the sonic screwdriver sticking out of the sand and she picked it up. She dusted it off when she placed it in her pocket then walked back to them and they headed for the trees.

The sound of birds singing woke him when the Doctor slowly opened his eyes and felt something on his chest. He looked down when he saw Rose's hand resting on his bare chest and looked to his left. Rose slept next to him when her eyes opened and he smiled at her.

"You're awake!" Rose said as she snuggled closer and placed her head on his chest. His hearts thumped in her ear as she tapped her fingers to the beat while he looked at the ceiling.

"Where are we?" the Doctor asked.

"We found an abandoned house just down the beach. After Ludo broke…opened the door, I undressed you then put you to bed."

"You undressed me?"

"Not the first time."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days," Rose said as she placed her head on his shoulder and stroked the hair on his chest.

"That tickles," he said with a small giggle.

"I kind of like it," she whispered and he blushed.

"Well, I would like to get up now," the Doctor said and Rose sat up.

"Your clothes are over there and, oh, I found your sonic screwdriver. Don't know if it works."

"Can you go and get me my clothes?" the Doctor asked and she nodded then got up. She walked to where his clothes were when she walked back to the bed and handed him his clothes. He went under the duvet as the duvet moved then he came out from under the duvet, looking at her. "What?

"Your hair is sticking up!" Rose said, laughing and he sighed. He smoothed his hair down as he watched her leave the room then got up. He carefully walked to the dresser when he saw the sonic screwdriver on the dresser and he picked it up. He turned it on as it made a beeping sound and he smiled, placed it down on the dresser and went to finish getting dressed.

"By the Great Mother and Father!" Mirror shouted when he tossed the crystal against the wall and stood up. "How can he be so lucky?"

Mirror walked down the hallway when he walked out onto a balcony and several hawcons turned and looked at him. Mirror waved his left hand when ghost like images of the Doctor and Rose appeared and he growled.

"Go! Bring me the blonde female!" Mirror demanded as the hawcons flew into the air and he smiled. Mirror walked to the doorway when he turned and watched the hawcon vanish from sight. "This is going to be interesting! Which one will you save, Doctor, your friend or Zeeni?"

The Doctor led the way as he held onto Rose's hand and the landscape changed from grass land to a canyon. They walked along as the Doctor looked up at the cliffs and the rocky ledges and frowned.

"What are you looking at?" Rose asked and the Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out and scanned the cliffs and ledges.

"We're being watched," the Doctor whispered.

"Where?" Rose asked, looking around.

"There!" the Doctor said, pointing and something moved on the ledge to their left.

"What should we do?"

"Don't move," the Doctor said when something swooped down onto the lower rocky ledge and he placed Rose behind him.

"What do we do?" Sir Didymus asked when something landed in front of them and he yelped.

"What is that?" Rose asked.

The hawcon looked at them when the Doctor aimed the sonic screwdriver at it and the claws clicked on the ground.

"Hawcon," the Doctor growled and Rose looked at the hawcon. The hawcon watched them when the hawcon made some clicking noises then flew into the air. The dust blew around them when the Doctor saw other hawcons and he took Rose's hand.

"Run!"

They ran as the hawcons flew after them and Rose screamed covering her head. They ran as the hawcons darted side to side, barely skimming the rock walls, and the Doctor fired the sonic screwdriver making the rocks over the hawcons explode. The rocks pounded the hawcons when one of the hawcons swooped down and grabbed Rose lifting her off the ground.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as he took aim then felt something bump into his leg.

"Fire and you might hit her!" Sir Didymus said. The hawcon flew higher and higher until it gently dropped Rose onto the back of a strong looking hawcon then the hawcons flew out of the canyon.

"ROSE!" the Doctor shouted then sank to the ground. "I lost her!"

"We will find her, Doctor, or die trying!" Sir Didymus said as he took out the small sword and held it high over his head.

"Well, I don't know about that dying part, but you're right!" the Doctor said when he got up and they walked down the pathway.

" _I will find you, Rose Tyler!"_ the Doctor thought and his hearts thundered in his chest.

The air was ice cold as Rose watched the landscape change and the wind whistled in her ears. The wings thundered around her when she saw the dark stone castle in front of her and blinked.

"What is that?" Rose asked as the hawcon headed for the dark stone castle and landed on the balcony. Rose got off when she felt something nudge into her and turned around, looking at the hawcon. "Oi, no need to shove!"

Rose walked toward the large glass doors when she opened the doors and walked inside. She walked down the long hallway as she looked around when she felt something bump into her back and she turned around.

"What?" asked Rose as the hawcon moved its head to the left and they went down the hallway. The hallway led to a large ivory door when she opened the door and walked inside the room. She looked around when she saw the throne at the back of the room and walked closer.

"Hello," Mirror said when he stood up then walked closer as Rose crossed her arms across her chest and frowned.

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Nol?"

"Maybe"

"What does THAT mean!?"

"That's for you to figure out!"

"Where's Zeeni!?"

"What do you want with my daughter!?"

"She isn't your daughter! She's Jareth's!" Rose shouted and Mirror walked closer, locking eyes with her.

"NEVER say that name!" Mirror snarled when he went to slap her and Rose grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even think it. You hurt me and the Doctor will roast you alive."

"I am not afraid of your dear Doctor."

"You should be!"

"You want to see my daughter? Fine," Mirror said when he walked to the door and Rose followed him out of the room. They went down the hallway, down several stairs then down a long hallway and Rose looked at him.

"You put her down here?"

"Little wart bit me!"

"That doesn't give you the right to lock her up!" Rose said when they came to a door and he opened the door. Rose gasped when he shoved her inside the cell and closed the door. She turned as she pounded on the door and could just see him in the tiny opening in the door. "Let me out!"

"No!" Mirror said with a wild smile and walked away.

"Great," Rose sighed when she slid to the floor and looked at the shadows. The shadows blended around her when something moved in the darkness and she looked around. She found a rock to her left when she moved up the door and held the rock tightly in her hand. She watched the shadows when something stood in front of her and she looked down then blinked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Doctor walked with his hands in his pockets as they moved along and breathed hard through his nose. He felt the anger nibbling at his hearts as he looked straight ahead and Sir Didymus and Ambrosius were to his right and Ludo was to his left. They walked onward as the sun moved higher in the sky and the Doctor's eyes grew darker. He swore that Nol was going to pay for taking the two most important…

"No, they are NOT things!" the Doctor whispered.

"Pardon?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor said then sat on a rock and took his right converse off. He rubbed his foot as he looked up at the sky and sighed. "We have to get out of here."

He placed the converse back on when Ludo made a low growling sound then placed his head back and let out a loud cry.

"Here, now, there is no need for that," the Doctor said when the ground shook and the Doctor hit the ground hard. "Or that!"

The ground shook harder when the ground opened up and the Doctor got up. He took the sonic screwdriver out when he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the opening and something crawled out.

"What is that?"

Suda Estralka was covered in black fur with long claws, four legs, one head, two ears, a pointy nose, long whiskers, two eyes in slits, and a small tail. Suda sniffed the air when it blinked and the Doctor saw the black eyes.

"Who called me?" Suda asked.

"Me," Ludo grumbled.

"Ah, Friend Ludo, what can I do for you?" Suda asked then sniffed the air. "Who else is here?"

"That would be me," the Doctor said as Suda sniffed the air and turned toward him.

"And you would be?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Ah, well, I am Suda Estralka."

"Pleased to meet you. Can you give us a lift?"

"Of course!" Suda said when the Doctor climbed onto the soft fur and helped Sir Didymus up. Ludo placed Ambrosius next to Sir Didymus and the Doctor looked at him.

"Come on, Ludo, climb up."

"He is too heavy for me to carry."

"Oh, let's go."

Suda scratched the ground then ran off and the dust blew from under him. The wind whistled in their ears as Sir Didymus and Ambrosius dug into the fur and the Doctor laughed. The rocks and cliff walls sailed by when Suda came out of the canyon and the Doctor got off. He helped Sir Didymus down when Ambrosius hopped down and the Doctor looked at Suda.

"Thank you," the Doctor said with a bow and Suda nodded. The Doctor watched as Suda ran back into the canyon then turned looking at the dark landscape before them. "Let's go."

They followed as the Doctor started walking and he looked straight ahead.

" _I am coming, Rose Tyler, and pity to anyone that stands in my way!"_ the Doctor thought and his eyes grew dark.

Rose looked at Zeeni standing in front of her and Zeeni had a round dirty face, long tangled blonde/white hair and crystal blue eyes. Zenni looked like she was no more than four years old and wore a dirty pink nightgown. Her feet were bare and dirty and she gave Rose a big smile.

"Hi!" Zeeni said.

"Are you Zeeni?" Rose asked.

"Yep."

"I'm Rose."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to rescue you."

"My daddy sent you?"

"Yes."

"Did you come by yourself?"

"No, I came with a friend, but we.. We got separated."

"Who is your friend?"

"The Doctor."

"I know who that is! Daddy told me about him. He's supposed to be really nice!"

"Yeah, he is," Rose said, smiling when something moaned in the shadows and they looked at the darkness. "What was that?"

"Uh-oh."

"Zee-zeeni?" a voice moaned in the darkness and Rose noticed that it sounded almost childlike.

"Coming!" Zeeni said as she vanished into the shadows and Rose followed her. They walked to the cot under the window high above them and Rose saw the bars. Rose watched as Zeeni sat on the cot and could just see something moving.

"Zee-zeeni?" a soft voice asked again and Zeeni smiled.

"Right here," Zeeni said and whatever it was sat up.

"Where did you go?"

"I had to go say hi to Rose," Zeeni said and Rose could just see eyes looking at her with great fear in them.

"GOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAY!" the voice shouted when something dived at her and Rose got out of the way. She watched as something crawled on the floor then came into the dim spot of light on the floor and she squinted. Whoever it was had a thin build with long matted hair and pointy ears stuck out. The hair might have been black, but had gray and white streaks and pieces of straw were sticking out of it. Rose couldn't see the color of the eyes from behind the hair, but they were wide and wild and a stink coming from whoever it was filled her nose. The tattered clothing hung down in shreds as whoever it was moaned and was shaking. Zeeni came closer when she held onto whoever it was then looked at Rose.

"It's alright. Rose is nice," Zeeni whispered as she stroked the hair and whoever it was looked at Rose.

"Are y-you sure?" he whispered, giving Rose a doubting look.

"Yes."

"She mi-might have been sent to hurt me."

"I wouldn't do that," Rose said when she walked closer and knelt down.

"Pr-promise?"

"Yeah!" Rose said as she slowly reached out and touched the sticky hair.

"No!"

"It's ok," Zeeni whispered.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Um, ah, I don't know," the voice said then looked at Zeeni. "Zeeni, what's my name?"

"I told you this morning," Zeeni teased.

"What is my name?!"

"Oi, there is no need to be rude!" Rose said then saw the lower lip quiver.

"Don't hurt me!" the voice said then curled onto a ball and shook.

"I wasn't," Rose said softly when she gently stroked the hair back and the eyes looked at her.

"What is my name?" the voice asked softly and Zeeni whispered, making whoever it was smile. "Oh. Right. My name is Nol!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Doctor looked straight ahead when he started walking and Sir Didymus and Ambrosius were to his left. They kept walking when the ground started shaking and the Doctor turned around. A large dust cloud came closer then stopped when he looked at what was in front of him and it looked like Suda.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"I am Sudak Estralka," Sudak said.

"Any relation to Suda?"

"He is my litter mate. He sent me after you."

"Why?" the Doctor asked when Ludo slid off Sudak's back and walked closer. "Oh!"

"Thanks," Ludo grumbled and Sudak turned and ran off. Ludo walked to them as the Doctor smiled and they walked onward. The Doctor looked around when something moved in the distance and he took the sonic screwdriver out. The dust cloud came closer when they heard the loud whistles and hoots and Ludo growled.

"What is it?" Sir Didymus asked as he and Ambrosius hid behind Ludo and the Doctor recognized what was coming closer.

"Skull Riders," the Doctor said and his eyes grew dark.

Rose was stunned.

"Nol?" Rose asked.

"Yes?" Nol asked, titling his head to one side.

"No, I mean I met Nol. He's the one that put me in here," Rose said as she looked at the door and Nol shook.

"So Mirror DID send you here to hurt me!" Nol shouted as he ran into the shadows and Zeeni looked at her.

"I thought you were nice!" Zeeni said as she ran after Nol and Rose frowned.

"I am nice," Rose said when she followed them and heard Nol's voice.

"Where is it?" Nol whispered over and over as he looked around and was on his knees. He reached into the shadows when Rose came closer and looked at him.

"Nol?" Rose asked and he glared at her.

"Where is it?" Nol shouted and scampered around the floor.

"What are you looking for?"

"No, won't tell you! If I tell you then you'll tell...OW!" Nol shouted when he sliced his hand on a sharp rock and sat on the floor, holding his bleeding hand to his chest. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Let me see," Rose said in a soft tone and he slowly held his hand out. Rose could just see the blood when she looked at Zeeni and Nol whimpered. "Zeeni, can you find me a clean cloth and some water?"

Zeeni nodded when she ran into the shadows then came back with a clean cloth and a bowl of water. Rose took the clean cloth as she placed it in the water then rung it out. Nol watched as she gently touched the cut and he hissed.

"It's alright," Rose whispered as she cleaned the blood away and he watched her. "I need a new cloth."

Zeeni ran into the shadows when she came back with a clean cloth and Rose wrapped it around Nol's hand. She tied it tightly as he looked at her and she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"There, all better," Rose said and Nol smiled. "What were you looking for?"

"I was looking for my magic stick. I tossed it somewhere the last time Mirror came to hurt me," Nol said as he scampered around on his knees and looked around. He felt something in his hand when he smiled and looked at Rose. "Found it!"

The dust cloud came closer while the Doctor stood in front of Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius and held the sonic screwdriver in his hand. The dust settled while the Doctor looked at the Skull Riders and his eyes were dark. The Skull Riders were different heights and builds, but all were skeletons dressed in black leather armor, boots and black cowboy hats. One or two were missing limbs and all rode on the back of black horses with leathery bat wings.

"Who are you?" Kenmek the leader of the Skull Riders asked.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said with his eyes in slits and Kenmek looked at him with red eyes shimmering in the sockets.

"Well, I am Kenmek," Kenmek said and arched the tattered cowboy hat up.

"Let us pass."

"Where are you headed, Doctor?"

"Have you heard of Nol?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have business with him at his castle."

"Can't let you do that," Kenmek said and the others laughed an eerie laugh.

"THIS says that I can!" the Doctor said, pointing the sonic screwdriver at Kenmek.

"You think you can defeat us with a stick?" Kenmek asked and the others laughed again.

"This is no ordinary stick!" the Doctor said as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at a stone and fired. The stone exploded as he smiled then looked at them.

"Well, tell you what. You defeat me in a draw and I'll give you Thunderstone," Kenmek said, patting his black leathery winged horse.

"If I lose?"

"You go back to where you came from. After you give me..." Kenmek said as he looked the Doctor over. "THAT!"

The Doctor looked where Kenmek was pointing and blinked. Kenmek was pointing at his converse sneakers.

"My sneakers?" the Doctor asked.

"Yep, what do you say?" Kenmek asked and the Doctor sighed.

"Fine!" the Doctor said and the eerie laughter echoed around him.

Nol smiled when he got up and walked to the cot. They followed when he sat on the cot and twirled something in his fingers. Rose sat next to him when she gently touched his sticky hair and he looked at her.

"This is my magic stick!" Nol said and Rose could just see the chalk in his hand. "Want to see how it works?"

"Sure!" Rose said as Nol got up and walked to the wall. He touched the wall when he knelt down and drew a line on the wall. He stood up when he drew a straight line across the wall then down and they looked at it.

"Now, um, how do I open it?" Nol asked then paced back and forth.

"You told me that you have to push on it," Zeeni said and he looked at her.

"Oh. Yeah. Right!" Nol said when he placed his hand on the stone and pushed. The stone moaned then moved as he smiled and looked at them. "I did it!"

"Not so loud!" Rose said as she looked into the hallway but didn't see anyone. She took Zeeni's hand as they walked into the hallway and Nol shook. Rose looked around when they walked to the left and Nol whimpered. "Nol. Come on. It's alright."

"I don't think so," Nol said when he pointed to Mirror standing at the end of the hallway and Mirror crossed his arms.

"And here I was coming to get you for dinner," Mirror said and Rose looked at him.

"Mirror," Nol whispered and hid behind Rose.

"Let us go!" Rose shouted and Mirror laughed.

"I don't think so! " Mirror said when he clapped his hands and four stone guards appeared out of the walls. They grabbed Zeeni, Rose and Nol as they tried to get loose and Mirror smiled a crazy smile. "Bring them!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Doctor watched as Kenmek got off Thunderstone and walked closer. Kenmek was a little taller than he was as Kenmek arched the tattered cowboy hat back and titled his head to one side.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kenmek asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said and his eyes were in tight slits.

"You ever kill anyone before?"

" _You have no idea,"_ the Doctor thought.

"Well, seeing that you're already dead, this doesn't count."

Kenmek stood straighter when he walked closer and they stood face to face. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it and turned. The Doctor watched as Kenmek walked ten paces away from him then turned and the Doctor rubbed his thumb against the sonic screwdriver.

"We do this on three then?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Alright, one…THREE!" Kenmek shouted when he went for his gun and pointed it at the Doctor.

Rose sat on the stone floor as Nol's screams filled her ears and she had her eyes closed. The screaming came from the other room as she tried to block the screams and the tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know where Zeeni was when she heard the screaming stop and a soft sound of a door closing came from the other room. She sat up when she heard someone coming closer and looked at the door. The slot opened when she saw Mirror looking at her and she got up.

"Why are you doing this?" Rose demanded.

"Because I can!" Mirror said, smiling.

"You won't get away with this! The Doctor will stop you!"

"I don't think so!" Mirror said then slammed the slot shut and Rose sat on the stone floor. She looked around the darkness as she sighed and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Doctor, where are you?"

Kenmek had never seen anyone move so fast. The Doctor had shot the gun right out of his hand before he could even fire.

" _With a stick!"_ Kenmek thought while the Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at him and Kenmek growled.

"Give up?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Kenmek sighed.

"Good!" the Doctor said, smiling when he placed the sonic screwdriver away, turned around and looked at Thunderstone. "Guess I'll be on my way then."

The Doctor walked to Thunderstone when Kenmek picked up the gun and pointed it at the Doctor's back.

"Dok-tur!" Ludo shouted as the Doctor turned around, took aim and fired the sonic screwdriver. Kenmek screamed when the blue light hit him then Kenmek crumbed into a pile of bone dust except for the skull and the others looked at the Doctor. No one moved as he placed the sonic screwdriver away and walked to Thunderstone.

"Easy now," the Doctor whispered. The Doctor patted the soft hide then placed his right foot into the stirrup and lifted himself up onto the saddle. Thunderstone moved as he took the reins and looked at Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius.

"I suggest that you three go back to Jareth's kingdom," the Doctor said as they nodded and he watched them leaving. He looked at Thunderstone when he thought and gently patted the hide. "Now, how do I get you to fly?"

"You got to know the right word," Zenrelk the Skull Rider said.

"And only Kenmek knew it, right?"

"Yep!"

"Wonderful," the Doctor sighed then looked over at the skull. He got off Thunderstone when he walked to the skull, brushed the brown coat back, knelt down onto his haunches and picked the skull up, shaking it like a snow globe. "Kenmek?"

The skull stayed quiet until The Doctor tapped it on the hard ground a few times then the red light appeared in the sockets and he smiled.

"What?" Kenmek asked.

"How do you get your horse to fly?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" Kenmek said and the Doctor tapped the skull harder on the ground several times. "OW! OW! OW! OW! Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!"

"Well?" the Doctor asked, looking into the sockets.

"All you have to do is say "Up."," Kenmek said and the Doctor dropped the skull onto the ground.

"That's it?" the Doctor asked then shrugged. He stood up then walked back to Thunderstone when he got back onto the saddle and took the reins in his hands. "Ok then. Up!"

Thunderstone spread the large leathery wings when it took off and the Doctor held the reins tightly in his hands. He laughed as the wind blew his hair around and whistled in his ears. Thunderstone flew higher and higher until it leveled off and the Doctor looked down.

"Fantastic!" the Doctor said and Thunderstone flew towards the dark mountains.

Rose sat on the stone floor when she heard something and stood up. She picked a rock when she walked to the wall and the wall seemed to move. She raised the rock when the wall opened and something crawled through the opening. Rose looked down when she dropped the rock and knelt on the stone floor.

"Nol!" Rose said when Nol slid to the stone floor and she scooped him into her arms. Nol's face was bloody and swollen and he was shaking. She rocked him when he opened his eyes and she brushed the hair from his eyes. Nol coughed a few times when he looked at her and he seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Wh-who are y-you?" No asked while she stroked his hair and tried not to cry.

"I'm Rose," she said and he barely smiled.

"Oh. He-hello. Who am I?"

"You're Nol."

"I am?"

"Yes. Do you know where Zeeni is?"

"Who?"

"Zeeni."

"Oh. I don't know," Nol said when red hot waves of pain hit him and he gasped. "Wh-why does everything hurt!?"

"You've been hurt."

"Oh. Right. Mirror hurt me."

"Well, he's gone. You're safe."

"I'm sleepy," Nol whispered, closing his eyes and she raised his face up.

"Nol?" Rose asked when she checked his pulse and placed his head against her chest. She rocked him as she looked at the door and swore she heard Mirror laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The wind blew his hair and the brown coat around as the Doctor stood on the top of the ridge and looked at the map. He looked around when he placed the map and the black rimmed glasses away then he turned around, walking to Thunderstone and patted the hide. He got back onto the saddle when he patted the hide then took the reins in his hands.

"Up," the Doctor said when Thunderstone rose into the air and he looked straight ahead. The landscape moved under him when he Doctor saw the dark stone castle rising before him and his eyes became tight slits.

Rose lifted her head up when she thought she had heard something as Nol moaned and she gently rocked him. He had been asleep for a long time when he moved and his eyes fluttered open.

"Who's there?" he asked in a weak voice and she tried not to cry.

"It's me. Rose," she said and he frowned.

"R-rose?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you," Nol said as she stroked his hair and he looked up at her. "I'm hungry."

Rose looked around when she saw a tray near the door and placed him on the stone floor. She got up when she walked to the tray and brought the tray over to him. She sat down next to him when she scooped him up into her arms and held him close to her.

"Try to eat something," Rose said when she picked up what looked like bread and Nol opened his mouth. She fed him as he ate and he looked worried at her.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No," Rose said as she fed him and he snuggled closer.

"Wh-where is Zeeni?" Nol whispered as she rocked him and he placed his head against her chest.

"I don't know."

"Mirror hurt me."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun."

"Fun? It isn't fun to hurt people."

"I know."

"Nol, do you still have your magic stick?" Rose asked and he opened his left hand, showing her the chalk.

"Mirror didn't see it."

"Can you still use it?" Rose asked then looked down. "Nol? "

Nol had fallen back to sleep and Rose sighed, rocking him.

"Doctor," Rose whispered and stroked Nol's hair.

The black leathery wings thundered around him as the Doctor watched the dark stone castle coming closer when Thunderstone circled around then headed for the cliffs. The Doctor watched as Thunderstone headed for a large opening then landed and the Doctor got off Thunderstone. He patted the hide when he looked at the opening then looked at the saddlebag. He opened the saddlebag while looking inside then found a torch and matches and took them out. He closed the saddlebag when he walked inside the large passageway and lit the match. He lit the torch when he walked along and looked around.

"Alright, which way do I go now?" the Doctor asked when he took the sonic screwdriver out and scanned the passageway. "Right, that way!"

The Doctor placed the sonic screwdriver in the pocket when he started walking and his hearts thundered in his chest.

Rose watched the shadows when Nol moved and she lifted his face up. His eyes fluttered open as Rose smiled and he looked at her with a lost look.

"Wh-who are you?" Nol asked.

"Rose," Rose said.

"Oh. I'm… My name is... Um..."

"Nol."

"Nol?" Nol asked and she nodded. He looked at his hand when he saw the chalk and titled his head. "What is this?"

"That's your magic stick."

"It is? Oh. Right. It is. Wait, I know what do to with it," Nol said when he moved away from her then got up and staggered to the center of the room. He knelt down when Rose got up and walked to him. She knelt down when he drew a circle around him then moved out of the circle and smiled at her. "Watch!"

Rose watched as he tapped on the stone and the stone slowly sank down. He tapped his foot a few more times when the stone softly landed on the stone floor below them and he hung over the edge of the hole. He slid into the hole when he jumped down and looked up at her.

"Come on, Rose. Jump!" Nol said when she shrugged then jumped down the hole and he caught her. Nol laughed then placed her down and took her hand. "This way!"

Nol gently pulled as they walked down the hallway and he looked around. They went around the corner when they came to a staircase and Nol frowned.

"Not that way," Nol said when they went down the hallway and Rose wondered where they were going.

The Doctor walked along as the torch made shadows on the walls and he looked around. He had been walking for a long time when he saw the stone stairs and took out the sonic screwdriver. He scanned the stairs when he placed the sonic screwdriver away and walked up the stairs. He came to the top when he heard the water dripping and looked around. He saw the doors on either side of the passageway as he walked down the passageway and looked into the rooms. The rooms were empty or had skeletons inside them as he walked along then heard something. He heard crying as he moved down the passageway and the crying grew louder down the passageway to his right. He walked along when he came to an opening and looked down.

"That looks nasty," the Doctor said and the river of molten lava bubbled thirty feet below him. He looked up when he saw the cage hanging from the chain and someone was inside. He saw Zeeni looking back at him when he blinked and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes!" Zeeni said.

"Are you Zeeni?"

"Yes!"

"How did you get up there?"

"Get me down!"

" _That was rude. Well, she is scared,"_ the Doctor thought and looked around.

"Hang on!" the Doctor shouted when he saw that the chain was bolted to the wall and smiled, rubbing his hands together. "That'll do!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Nol led the way as he looked around and they went down the hallway. He held onto Rose's hand as they moved by several suits of armor and Nol peeked into a room. The room was empty when they came to some stairs and he looked at her.

"This way," Nol whispered as they went up the stairs then stopped. He looked around the corner when they went up the stairs and the torches flickered on the walls.

"Where are we going?" Rose whispered as they walked up the stairs then came to a hallway and Nol looked around.

"This way!" Nol whispered as they headed for an ivory door and he touched the door. He wiggled the handle when the door opened and he looked inside. He nodded when they went inside and the torches came up.

"Oh my!" Rose said, looking around and Nol smiled. The bedroom was almost as large as Jareth's bedroom with large windows showing the dark landscape outside. The walls were stone and covered with paintings and a blood red carpet covered the floor. The furniture was posh and elegant and a fireplace was to the left of the room. Nol walked around the room then looked at the ivory bathtub and half smiled. He ran his fingers along the surface of the tub when he turned and looked at Rose.

"This is amazing."

"I need a bath," Nol said, looking at the tub and snapped his fingers. The steam rose from the foaming water as Rose's eyes went wide and she blushed.

"Um," Rose said and he looked at her. He seemed a little more sane as he smiled and folded his arms over his chest.

"Close your eyes," Nol said when Rose closed her eyes and Nol snapped his fingers then slid into the foamy water after the tattered clothes vanished in a puff of black smoke. "You can open your eyes now."

Rose opened her eyes when she walked to the small stool near the ivory tub and he arched his eyebrows up.

"Do you want me to bathe you?" Rose teased and he softly laughed.

"No. I can do that myself," he said with a smile when he reached over and picked up the washcloth and soap sitting on the stool near the ivory tub. "Do you want to join me?"

"No thanks," Rose said as he nodded and lathered the soap with the washcloth. She watched him bathe then looked out the window and wondered where the Doctor was.

The Doctor tested the chain when he started climbing up the chain and Zeeni watched him. He got to the top of the chain when he looked down and looked at the molten lava.

"Hm," the Doctor said when he tested the chain then placed his hands out. He carefully placed one foot in front of the other when he moved across the chain and headed across the chain.

"Be careful!" Zeeni shouted.

"Oh, like I didn't know that already," the Doctor whispered when Mirror appeared in front of him and the Doctor looked at him.

"Hello," Mirror said.

"Nol," the Doctor growled.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I am rescuing the child YOU took!"

"I don't think so!" Mirror said when he stamped his foot and the chain moved. The Doctor waved his arms around then fell off the chain and Zeeni screamed. The Doctor grabbed the chain as he dangled over the molten lava and Mirror looked at him.

"Fall!" Mirror shouted while stamping on the chain and the Doctor held on. He looked over at the cage as the cage shook then looked at Mirror.

"Keep this up and the cage will fall!" the Doctor shouted and Mirror laughed.

"Like I care!" Mirror shouted and stamped on the chain.

"If you care anything about her, stop this!"

"You mistake caring for need, Doctor," Mirror said as the Doctor reached for Mirror's foot, but his hand sailed through it.

"Hold it, if you're not here then how are you doing this!?" the Doctor asked and Mirror smiled.

"Magic!" Mirror said then vanished and the Doctor sighed.

"I am REALLY starting to HATE magic!" the Doctor said then looked down when he swung his long legs up and wrapped his ankles around the chain. He hung his head back when he looked at the cage and headed for it.

"Hurry!" Zeeni shouted as the Doctor looked at her and arched one eyebrow up.

"What do you THINK I'm doing?" the Doctor whispered and headed for the cage. He stopped when he grabbed onto the cage and hung upside down. "Hello."

"Get me out!" Zeeni shouted and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Now, now, there is no need for that!" the Doctor said when he took the sonic screwdriver out and placed it against the lock.

"How come that didn't fall out?"

"I have my own magic!" the Doctor said when the lock clicked and the door opened. He placed the sonic screwdriver away when he reached his hands out and she looked at him.

"I can't! I'm too scared!" Zeeni said when the Doctor swung up then inside the cage and she looked at him.

"Come on," the Doctor said when she got onto his back, wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him. He reached up when he grabbed the chain and tested it. He smiled when he grabbed onto the chain and looked straight ahead. "Just don't look down!"

They moved across the chain when the Doctor noticed that Zeeni was holding on a little too tight and coughed.

" _Well, she is scared,"_ the Doctor thought as he grabbed the next link in the chain and she placed her forehead against the back of his head. He heard her sobbing as he felt his hearts aching and he wanted reach back and touch her hair assuring her that everything was alright.

"It's alright. We're nearly there."

"Hurry!"

"It's just a little bit more. Hold on."

"O-okey."

"There's my brave girl!" the Doctor said as she held on tighter and he looked straight ahead. The Doctor smiled as they came to where the cage was connected to the wall and he knelt down letting her off. He sat on the ground when she slid into his lap and started crying. He held her as he gently rocked her and stroked her hair.

"Hush now. We're safe," the Doctor said, kissing the top of her head. He rocked her when the Doctor got up, picked her up and carried her out of the room, heading down the hallway.

"Alright, Rose, you can open your eyes," Nol said when she opened her eyes and blinked. He was dressed in a green silk robe and looked amazing. The wounds were gone and a light shimmered in his eyes.

"Whoa," Rose whispered. Nol walked to her when she reached up and touched his hair. It was still matted in places when he shook his head and the hair flew in all directions. She watched his hair change from ink black with gray and white stripes to ink black and it floated around his head.

"Why are you smiling?" Nol asked.

"Your hair looks like Jareth's."

"Jareth? Oh! You mean Gobby!"

"You call him "Gobby"?"

"Sure!"

"And he doesn't mind?"

"Nah!" Nol said then grunted and held onto his stomach. "Ow!"

Rose helped him to the bed when she moved the duvet back and helped him lay down. She covered him with the duvet when he closed his eyes and went to sleep. She brushed his hair back as she wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed.

"Doctor, where are you?" Rose whispered as she held Nol's hand and he softly smiled at her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Doctor opened the door when he looked inside and walked inside the throne room. He held onto Zeeni as the Doctor walked toward the throne then looked at the shelf. He walked to the shelf when he saw Yanna and her wolves inside the crystal and carefully picked it up.

"How did you get in there?" the Doctor asked when he placed Zeeni down and took the sonic screwdriver out of the pocket. He scanned the crystal when he placed the crystal on the floor and knelt down. He tapped the sonic screwdriver on the crystal when it shattered and he smiled.

"Wow!" Zeeni whispered when Yanna and her wolves appeared and Yanna looked at them.

"There you go!" the Doctor said when Yanna slammed him against the wall and kissed him hard. She ran her fingers through his hair when she moved back and he blinked.

"Thank you!" Yanna said then ran off and her wolves followed her.

"Y-you're welcome," the Doctor squeaked then coughed, smoothing his hair down.

"She kissed you!" Zeeni giggled and he looked at her.

"Yes, well, let's see where Rose is," the Doctor said when he picked her up then stopped. He looked at the other crystal when he placed her down again and picked the crystal up.

"What is that? "

"The TARDIS."

"The what?"

"Watch!" the Doctor said when he walked to the center of the room and placed the crystal on the floor. He took the sonic screwdriver out when he tapped it on the crystal and the crystal shattered. They watched as the TARDIS shivered then grew back to its normal height and Zeeni smiled.

"Neat!" Zeeni said while the Doctor placed the sonic screwdriver away and nodded.

"Very neat!" said the Doctor when he opened the doors and they walked inside. "Don't touch ANYTHING!"

"How come she's so big in here, but little on the outside?"

" _Now that's a new way of saying it,"_ he thought then smiled.

"Like I said, I have my own kind of magic."

Zeeni nodded when she climbed onto the jump seat and the Doctor walked to the console. He pushed the buttons when he smiled and turned picking her up.

"Found her!" the Doctor said as they left and he closed and locked the doors behind them. They walked out of the throne room, but didn't see Mirror standing in the shadows and he growled, balling his hands into fists.

Rose looked out at the dark landscape when she heard Nol moan and turned around. She walked to the bed when she looked at him and he looked so sad. She stroked his hair when his eyes fluttered open and he looked at her.

"Hello," Rose said and he blinked.

"Who are you?" Nol asked with a confused look in his eyes.

"Rose."

"Oh. Yes. Um… Who am I?"

"Nol."

"Oh. Right. Where are we?"

"I think it's your room," Rose said when his eyes went wide and he bolted out from under the duvet.

"No, this is Mirror's room! He'll find us if we stay here!" Nol said with panic in his voice and she got off the bed. Carefully, Rose walked to him when she slid her arms around him and gave him a hug. His whole body was shaking as she stroked his hair and he buried his face in her hair.

"Calm down! He won't!" Rose said when the handle of the door moved and Nol looked at the door.

"Mirror!" Nol whispered then ran behind the dressing screen and Rose looked at the door. The door opened when she picked the vase up and held it over her head. She didn't know if it was possible to harm Mirror, but she was bound and determined not to let him harm Nol. Her heart jumped in her chest when the Doctor walked inside as Rose dropped the vase behind her onto the bed and he smiled at her.

"There you are!" the Doctor said with a smile when he placed Zeeni down onto her feet and Rose ran to him. He made a small grunt as she nearly tackled him to the floor while they hugged and the Doctor giggled. "Miss me?"

"You can't imagine!" Rose said with a wide smile then looked down and saw Zeeni. She knelt down as Zeeni ran to her then they hugged and Zeeni looked at her.

"Where's Nol?" Zeeni asked. Rose wiggled her finger as she took Zeeni's hand and led her to the dressing screen. Zeeni looked around the corner of the dressing screen when she smiled and Nol's eyes went wide. He was sitting on the floor as he held his arms out and Zeeni ran to him. With a low sob, he held her as he rocked back and forth and she hushed him while stroking his hair. The Doctor came closer when he took the sonic screwdriver out and pointed it at Nol. Rose noticed the look on his face when she placed her hand on his arm and gave his arm a small squeeze.

"No," Rose whispered and the Doctor looked at her.

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked as he placed the sonic screwdriver away and Rose took him to the bed. They sat down as Rose moved the vase out of the way then explained and the Doctor looked at the dressing screen. "There's two of him?"

"Yes."

"And this one is harmless?"

"As a kitten," Rose said when Zeeni led Nol out from behind the dressing screen and Nol shook. They stopped at the bed when the Doctor stood up and Nol backed up.

"It's alright. I am not going to hurt you," the Doctor said.

"Who are you?" No asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Oh. Um, I am... I am... Um...Zeeni, who am I?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Nol," Zeeni said.

"Oh. Right. I'm Nol," Nol said with a slight bow and the Doctor nodded.

"Mind telling me why you took Zeeni?" the Doctor asked.

"I didn't. Mirror did."

"Why?" the Doctor asked and the door behind them opened wider.

"Well, look at what I found!" Mirror said as they turned and Nol shook.

"Mirror," Nol whispered when Rose got off the bed, walked to Nol and held him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The Doctor walked in front of Rose and Nol when he took the sonic screwdriver out and pointed it at Mirror.

"Do you think that will stop me?" Mirror asked.

"Yes!" the Doctor said and Mirror laughed.

"You have too high of an opinion of yourself, Doctor!"

The Doctor growled when Mirror walked closer and stood face to face with him. The Doctor saw the crazy light in Mirror's eyes and Mirror smiled.

"I scare you, don't I?"

"No, though I am curious to why there's two Nols instead of one," the Doctor said and Mirror snickered.

"I'm not telling," Mirror said while wiggling a finger at him when Nol blinked and held his head in his hands.

"I remember," Nol whispered and Rose looked at him. He paced back and forth while holding onto his head and Rose followed him.

"What do you remember?" Rose whispered and he raised his head to look at her. He seemed totally sane as he stood straighter and blinked his eyes a few times.

"I remember everything," he said then looked at the Doctor.

"You do?" the Doctor asked while walking toward them and Nol nodded.

"Look around, Doctor, do you see any mirrors in here?" he asked, waving his hands in a wide arch.

"Shut up!" Mirror shouted.

"I did notice that," the Doctor said with a nod.

"The reason why there aren't any is because I don't have a reflection," Nol said and Mirror walked to him.

"Shut up!" Mirror shouted when he slapped Nol in the face and Nol fell to the floor.

"Nol!", Zeeni shouted when she ran to him and he sat up. Blood dribbled from his nose when he wiped it off on the sleeve of the robe then stood up. He swallowed hard, but he wasn't afraid anymore. He seemed more confident as he placed Zeeni behind her and she peeked out to look at Mirror.

"The reason I do not have a reflection is because of something stupid I did as a child," Nol said, locking eyes with Mirror. "You see, I am an only child, but I was also very lonely. All I wanted was someone to play with."

"Didn't you have any servants to play with?" Zeeni asked. "My daddy's servants play with me."

"No, my parents wouldn't allow that,"

"I would have played with you," she said, hugging his left leg and he looked down at her with tears in his eyes.

"So what happened?" the Doctor asked and he looked at him.

"Well, one day, I looked in the mirror and studied my reflection. It was perfect! It was me, wasn't it!?" Nol asked.

"In a way, yes," the Doctor said with a nod.

"That was when I cast a spell to make it real. Thing was I was only three and didn't know magic that well. The spell wasn't perfect and something bad happened. My reflection vanished from the mirror then appeared next to me. I was thrilled. It was me, but not me. It was when he only did all the bad things while I did all the good things that I knew something was wrong."

"No offense, but I bet your parents weren't that thrilled when they found out."

"No, they weren't. It took some doing, but they were able to stop him and he was locked away."

"Then what happened?" Rose asked and he walked to her. She noticed the sweet look in his eyes when he reached over and gently stroked her hair. He gave her a small smile then turned and looked at Mirror.

"I went to school. That's where I met Nari and Gobby," Nol said and the Doctor gave him a puzzled look.

"Who's Gobby?" the Doctor asked.

"Jareth," Rose said with a smile.

"Oh!" he said with wide eyes and Zeeni giggled.

"As I grew older, I learned magic, but what I didn't know was he was learning magic as well. In the end, it turned out his magic was stronger than mine," Nol said.

"That's because I am STRONGER than you are!" Mirror shouted,

"You be quiet!" the Doctor said, wagging a finger at him.

"When the war broke out, Father told me that I had to marry Nari even though I knew she was in love with Gobby," Nol said with a sigh. "I never wanted to hurt either of them, but I had no choice. We got married, but I never touched her. Not that I didn't find her attractive. I did. Then Father died. Mother had died in the war. And I became king."

"Jareth told us this," the Doctor said.

"Did he tell you it was a golden age for our kingdoms? No one wanted for anything. Trade was fair and equal. Even my creatures in The Golden Forest were happy," Nol said when he looked at Zeeni and smiled a sweet smile at her. "Oh, Zeeni, you would have loved it! There were unicorns, winged horses, zigzees and wildies. All sorts of creatures! Then, one day, HE got out!"

"It wasn't so hard," Mirror said with a smug look on his face."

"We fought, but he got away and I thought he was gone. Then, years later, he came back with an army."

"Didn't you have one of your own?" Rose asked.

"I didn't need one," Nol said with a sigh then looked at Zeeni. "I sent Nari to Gobby and he promised to take care of her."

"Then what happened?" the Doctor asked.

"I won," Mirror said with a smile.

"Yes, he did. That's when he placed me in the dungeon and took great pleasure in hurting me," Nol said, lowering his head.

"Why didn't he just kill you?" the Doctor asked.

"He can't," Nol said, looking at him.

"Why?"

"If I die, if he dies, then we both do."

"That makes sense," the Doctor said with a nod. "He is, after all, your reflection and, in a way, you're his."

"Enough!" Mirror shouted when a black light wrapped itself around his right hand and he launched it at the Doctor.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"No!" Nol shouted when he tackled the Doctor to the floor and the black light hit the bed. The bed exploded as Zeeni screamed and she and Rose ducked. The Doctor got up when he helped Nol up and glared at Mirror.

"THAT will be enough!" the Doctor shouted. Mirror roared when the black light shimmered around him and he floated into the air. Rose picked up Zeeni as they looked at Mirror and Mirror's hair blew around his head. His eyes were black as blue veins appeared on the sides of his face and his teeth became fangs.

"Turning all sidhe, are we?" the Doctor asked, sarcastically.

"What are sidhe?" Rose asked.

"Dark fey," the Doctor said when he pointed the sonic screwdriver at Mirror and Mirror laughed.

"You can't do anything to me, Doctor! I die then so does he!" Mirror said as he pointed to Nol and the Doctor looked at Nol then at Mirror.

"I know that. What I don't understand is WHY you did this!"

"It is really simple. I need an heir."

"You mean HE needs an heir!" the Doctor said and pointed to Nol.

"I do?" Nol asked, getting confused.

"You can have children, right?" Rose asked.

"I don't know."

"You can't! You were ill when you were two and it made you unable to! THAT is why I took her!" Mirror shouted.

"But tha-that's wrong! She isn't yours. I mean mine! She's Gobby's and that makes her a goblin!"

"Only HALF of her is goblin! Once I get rid of that half then she will be mine!"

"She isn't half goblin. She's half human," the Doctor said with a smile.

"WHAT?"

"She is?" Nol asked.

"Yes, Jareth is human."

"He is?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Yes. He told me that."

"No!" Mirror shouted when he fired a bolt of black light at Rose and Zeeni and Nol's eyes went wide. Rose and Zeeni screamed while Nol moved in front of them and the black light hit him in the chest.

"Nol!" Zeeni shouted. Mirror looked at him when Nol staggered back then raised his head and his eyes went red. A white light surrounded him when he floated into the air and growled.

"THAT HURT!" Nol shouted when a white light surrounded his left hand and he locked eyes with Mirror. He snapped his fingers when a gold framed mirror appeared and he smiled, seeing the fear in Mirror's eyes.

"You wouldn't!? You can't!" Mirror shouted.

"I can!" Nol growled when the white light shot from his left hand and hit Mirror. Mirror screamed when the white light surrounded him and Nol waved his left hand. They watched as Mirror slammed into the mirror and a white light flared. The Doctor placed the sonic screwdriver away when he walked to the mirror, looked at his reflection then saw Mirror behind him and turned around seeing no one behind him.

"Now, that's a good trick!" the Doctor said when Nol floated down and slid to the floor. The Doctor walked to him when he knelt down and placed his hand on Nol's chest.

"Doctor?" Rose asked and Zeeni sniffed with tears in her eyes.

"He's alive," the Doctor said when he gently slid his arms under Nol, lifted him up then headed for the door. "Blimey, he's as light as a feather. Come on."

Rose and Zeeni followed when they heard Mirror screaming and the Doctor turned, looking at the mirror.

"Oh, shut up. I'll be right back!" the Doctor said when they left the room and Mirror screamed, pounding his hands on the glass.

The TARDIS slowly appeared as Hoggle walked outside and the doors opened. Rose carried Zeeni outside when Hoggle smiled and Rose let Zeeni down onto the floor.

"Princess!" Hoggle shouted and she ran to him.

"Higgle!" Zeeni said and Rose frowned.

"It's ok, Rose, she always calls me that!"

"Oh," Rose said.

"Where is the Doctor?" Hoggle asked when the Doctor came outside and closed and locked the doors.

"Did someone say my name?" the Doctor asked when he took Rose's hand and Rose smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for getting Zeeni back," Hoggle said.

"No problem. How is Jareth?"

"Come and see," Hoggle said when they walked inside the castle and the doors closed behind them.

The Doctor opened the door when they walked inside the bedroom and he carried Zeeni to the bed. They looked down at Jareth as he slept and the Doctor placed Zeeni down. He gently shook Jareth when Jareth opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Hello," he Doctor said, smiling.

"Hello," Jareth said softly.

"Daddy, why are you in bed?" Zeeni asked and Jareth looked at her.

"Zeeni?" Jareth asked when he tried to sit up, but the Doctor gently held him down and looked at Rose.

"Rose, can you take Zeeni for a second?" the Doctor asked and Rose took Zeeni to other side of the room.

"What's he doing?" Zeeni asked.

"Just making sure that Daddy is alright," Rose said as they watched the Doctor check Jareth's pulse and smiled.

"Well?" Jareth asked.

"You'll live," the Doctor teased when Jareth slowly sat up and Zeeni walked to the bed then climbed onto her father's lap. Jareth looked at her then the Doctor and Rose and smiled.

"Thank you!" Jareth said.

"You're welcome."

"But why was Daddy in bed?" Zeeni asked and the Doctor explained. Zeeni frowned when she snuggled closer and placed her head on Jareth's chest.

"What did you do with Nol?" Jareth asked.

"Well, if you feel up to it, you can come and see." the Doctor said Jareth looked at him then moved the duvet back and Zeeni stood near the Doctor. Jareth snapped his fingers when he became dressed in the clothing he wore when they met and they headed for the door. They left the castle when they walked to the TARDIS and Jareth looked at it.

"It's his magic box, Daddy!" Zeeni said.

"I know," Jareth said when they walked inside and he looked around. They walked down the passageway when they came to the infirmary and walked inside. Jareth looked at the bed when he walked closer and looked down. "Nol?"

Nol was asleep as the light sounds of the oxygen prongs up Nol's nose hissing and the heart monitor filled the air and Jareth reached over and touched Nol's hair. Nol looked frail and weak as Jareth felt the anger inside him melting away and he looked at the Doctor.

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?"

The Doctor explained what happened to Nol while Jareth stroked Nol's hair and Zeeni walked closer. She took Jareth's hand when he picked her up and hugged her.

"Will he be alright?"

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? No," the Doctor said when Nol's eyes fluttered opened and he looked up at Jareth.

"Go-gobby?" Nol asked softly and Jareth reached down and took his hand.

"Hello, Old Friend," Jareth said.

"Where are we?"

"Never mind. Just go back to sleep," Jareth said when Nol looked at Zeeni and blinked.

"Who's that?"

"This is my daughter, Zeeni."

"She looks like Nari. Where is Nari?"

"She's dead."

"She is? Oh. Yes. She is. I was very upset when I came and saw that she was in this glass box. I didn't want her in there. You explained why and I wanted to take her back with me. I mean she is my wife. Well, she was."

"So that's what he wanted," the Doctor whispered.

"But you took Zeeni instead," Jareth said and Rose frowned.

"No, he didn't!" Rose whispered.

"No, I didn't. Mirror did," Nol sighed and the beeping grew faster.

"But he is you."

"Not really," Nol sighed and squeezed his hand. "Forgive me?"

"Yes," Jareth said when Nol smiled and closed his eyes. Jareth patted the top of Nol's head when he picked Zeeni up and walked to the Doctor. "Where is it?"

The Doctor led the way as they walked to a room and walked inside. The mirror sat at the center of the room when Jareth walked closer and looked at Mirror. Mirror glared at him when he slammed against the glass and Jareth turned.

"He can't get out of there?" Jareth asked.

"No, the only two ways he might is if the mirror is broken or he finds a weaker reflective surface and gets out," the Doctor said.

"Or someone does this!" Jareth said when he snapped his fingers and the mirror vanished.

"What did you do?" the Doctor demanded and Jareth smiled.

"Come and find out," Jareth said as they walked out of the room and the Doctor frowned.

Jareth led the way as they walked down the hallway and he stood near a large steel door. He opened the door when they walked inside the room and Rose looked at the paintings hanging on the walls.

"Whoa!" Rose whispered as she held onto the Doctor's hand and the Doctor put the black framed glasses on. They stopped at a painting when the Doctor walked closer and the painting was of a gold mirror within a gold mirror going on and on into infinity.

"Very clever, but where is the mirror with Mirror in it?" the Doctor asked.

"Mirror's mirror is the last one. Even if he does find a way to the front, it's just a painting. He can't get out," Jareth said.

"Won't he starve?" Rose asked.

"I am not heartless, Rose Tyler. I scattered food and drink along the way and made sure that he has air to breath."

"Oh."

"Daddy, I want to go see Nol," Zeeni said when she reached for the Doctor and he took her, holding her in his arms.

"Is that alright?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes!" Jareth said as they left the room and, from inside the painting, Mirror faintly screamed


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Final chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Labyrinth was the movie which introduced me to David Bowie and his music. He will be missed and will always be my Goblin King!**_

Chapter Fifteen

Rose walked inside the room when she saw the Doctor near the console and he was checking the view screens. It had a been several days since they had brought Nol to the Goblin Castle and the Doctor wasn't going to leave until he was certain that Nol was alright physically.

"Hello," the Doctor said as he smiled at her and she walked closer.

"Hello. Are we leaving?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"How's Jareth?"

"He's going to be fine."

"What about Nol?"

"Well, he's alive, but the damage to his mind is beyond repair."

She walked to the jump seat when someone knocked on the doors and the Doctor walked to the doors. He opened the doors while Rose stood up and Jareth, Zeeni and Nol walked inside.

"Hello," Jareth said with a slight bow.

"Hello," the Doctor said.

"Are you leaving?" Zeeni asked and the Doctor knelt down.

"I'm afraid so."

"I don't want you to go," Zeeni said softly and the Doctor nodded. She walked closer when they hugged and the Doctor ruffled her hair. "Bye."

"Now, no tears, I'll come back someday," the Doctor said when he stood up and she smiled at him.

"With Rose?" Zeeni asked and he turned, looking at Rose.

"Yes!"

" _Well, at least I hope so,"_ the Doctor thought. Rose walked closer when she knelt down and hugged Zeeni.

"You take good care of Daddy and Nol, ok?" Rose asked.

"Yeah!" Zeeni said and Rose stood up.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, Rose Tyler!" Jareth said when he walked closer and, with a flick of his left wrist, a crystal rose appeared. "For you!"

"Thank you!" Rose said, taking the crystal rose and the Doctor blinked.

"You never gave me anything," the Doctor grumbled and Jareth laughed.

"Jealous?" Rose teased and the Doctor sighed.

"No!" the Doctor said with wide eyes while elongating the "o" when Nol looked at them and rocked back and forth.

"Gobby, can we go now?" Nol asked.

"Don't you want to say good bye to the Doctor and Rose?" Jareth asked.

"Who? No! I want to go!" Nol said then whimpered and Rose walked closer.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Rose said when she slowly reached out and touched his fingers. He looked at her hand when he took her hand and wrapped his fingers in hers.

"Rose?" Nol asked and Rose nodded.

"Hello, Nol," Rose said and felt her heart hurting.

"Where are we?"

"This is the TARDIS. Remember?" Rose asked and he looked at the Doctor.

"Oh. Yes. This is his magic box. Are you leaving?"

"Yes, but we promise to come back," the Doctor said as he walked closer and Nol looked at him.

"Oh. Well, good bye, Doctor. Good bye, my Rose," Nol said with a bow, and walked outside.

"Wait for me!" Zeeni said and followed him.

"I best be going, too," Jareth said when Rose walked closer and hugged him. She let go as Jareth nodded then left and the Doctor closed and locked the doors.

"You know, I have the feeling we forgot something," Rose said.

"If you're talking about Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius, they came home two days ago," the Doctor said when he walked to the console and pushed the buttons. He moved around the console while turning some levers then looked at Rose and smiled. "Hang on!"

Rose sat on the jump seat when the TARDIS started moving then vanished while Nol watched and he gave Jareth a shocked look.

"Gobby, how did they do that?" Nol asked.

"Magic!" Jareth said as they walked back to the castle and Nol smiled.

The slight bump alerted her that they had landed when Rose got up and looked at the view screen. She smiled when someone knocked on the doors and she walked to the doors. She unlocked the doors as Jackie walked inside and looked at them.

"Well, that was quick!" Jackie said and Rose and the Doctor walked closer.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"You've only been gone five minutes."

"That means you two can spend the rest of the day together while I…" the Doctor said as he yawned and shook his head out.

"My, that was a big yawn!"

"Looks like someone is sleepy!" Rose teased and he glared at them.

"I am NOT sleepy!" the Doctor growled, yawning again then shook his head out.

"Doctor, you just finished your regeneration cycle, fought the leader of The Sycorax, gone to The Goblin Kingdom, nearly drowned in a river…" Rose said and Jackie gasped.

"He nearly what?" Jackie asked.

"I fell off a log and swallowed too much water," the Doctor sighed then rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Then you had to come rescue me and save Zeeni," Rose continued.

"Who's Zeeni?" Jackie asked

"The Goblin Princess," the Doctor said then yawned again.

"Then you had to help defeat a dark fey and take care of Nol," Rose said.

"I have NO idea what you two are on about!" Jackie said.

"I'll tell you the whole story once we get HIM to bed!"

"I am NOT going to bed! I have things…" the Doctor said then gave a big yawn and Rose smiled.

"I'll be right back!" Rose said as she went down the ramp and the Doctor frowned.

"I don't understand. I've never been this tired before," the Doctor said, pacing back and forth.

"Well, you did say that we woke you up too soon. Maybe you got jet lag or time lag or something like that," Jackie said.

"Really? Nah, that can't be…" the Doctor said then yawned, shaking his head.

"See!"

A few minutes later Rose came up with the blue dressing gown, a pair of slippers and the striped pajamas and they looked at her.

"Let's go," Rose said as she gently shoved the Doctor towards the door and he sighed, rolling his eyes. They left the TARDIS as the Doctor locked the doors and they headed for the stairs.

Jackie opened the door as they walked inside and Rose led the Doctor down the hallway. He let go of her hand when she turned and he looked at the ruined doorway.

"Do you want me to fix that?" the Doctor asked and she laughed, taking his hand then gently pulled him into the room.

"Later! Now, get these on and get under the blankets," Rose said and handed him the pajamas.

"Not with you both looking!" the Doctor said and Jackie laughed.

"My, are we modest all of a sudden!" Jackie teased and they left the room. They waited when he stuck his head out the doorway and looked at them.

"You can come in now." the Doctor said and they walked inside the room. He stood at the center of the room, wearing the pajamas as he slowly walked in a circle, and they smiled at him. He had placed his clothing, converse, the blue dressing gown and the brown coat on the chair and wiggled his toes on the carpet.

"Alright, in bed with you!" Jackie said when she moved the duvet back and he looked at the bed.

"I am not sleepy! Really!" the Doctor said then yawned and rolled his eyes.

"Move!" Rose said as she gently shoved him and the Doctor sat on the edge of the bed.

"This is silly!" the Doctor said when he slid his long legs under the duvet and frowned.

"Lay down!" Jackie said as she gently shoved him down and he supported himself on his elbows, glaring at her.

"Doctor, please lay down," Rose said as he sighed and knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine, but I am just going to lay here and look at the…" the Doctor said, but was asleep just as his head hit the pillow and they looked at him.

"Is he…?" Jackie asked, covering him with the duvet and Rose gently shook him, wiggled his head back and forth and smiled.

"Sound asleep," Rose said.

"How about I put some tea on and you can tell me what happened?"

"Sounds good!" Rose said when Jackie left the room and Rose gently kissed the top of the Doctor's head. "Pleasant dreams."

Rose left the room while the Doctor rolled over onto his right side, snuggled under the duvet, made a soft humming sigh and smiled.


End file.
